Senshi, Shady Figures Triangular Tables OH MY!
by eevilness
Summary: watch as the sailor senshi, tuxedo mask and chibi-usa get into seemingly pointless adventures, while all the time plagued by shady figures with a triangular table!


~*Random Ficcy*~  
  
"A thousand years ago, our Moon was home to a great civilisation ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl."  
  
"Ha ha ha! First, the Moon shall be mine. Then, the Universe!"  
  
"To conquer the Moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand."  
  
"Only this crystal and wand can combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them, Or the Universe is doomed, but most of all, protect our dear Princess Serena. Understand?" "Yes."  
  
"Frozen in Moon Beam Crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the Moon to the future, on Earth, but their peace was not to last.  
  
The evil Queen Beryl followed them and attacked the earth, but she was banished in a fantastic battle by Princess Serenity using the Crescent Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal with the help from the Sailor Scouts Venus, Mercury, Mars + Jupiter they defeated Queen Beryl but in the process their memories were lost, until Luna (Sailor Moon's guardian cat) used the Luna mind meld to restore Their memories when a new threat to earth emerged this new threat was in the form of two aliens, Alan + Ann and their "Doom Tree".  
  
The Sailor Scouts faced many more enemies, however no enemy was quite so bad as Chibi-Usa no sorry Rini (We are using some Dic (Destroying Interesting Cartoons) and some original names for the characters it Just depends which one we choose to use; also this fan fic doesn't go by the Anime or by the Manga We have simply made it up; we have warned you about this so if you don't like it stop reading!)  
  
Chapter 1 - By Sailor Chibi Bubble  
  
It was a bright sunny day as Serena, Mina, Ami, Raye, Lita, Darien and Rini (EVIL!!) walked along the street. They were headed for the Crown Game Arcade to um play video games or as Lita put it "I want to see Andrew, ooh he's so dreamy and he looks just like my old boyfriend!" this was greeted by the usual response of "Ugh Lita shut up!" from everyone else around her. As Lita walked on far ahead of everyone else, Rini began to sing her incredibly annoying Tuxedo Mask song. Serena made a mental note about speaking to the others about her idea of pushing Rini off a bridge.. Heheh that would be fun =========================================  
  
Meanwhile somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, two shady figures sat at a triangular table, in a triangular room. "I don't get the point of this!" said the first shady figure "Just be quiet and wait till they get here!" replied the second shady figure. Just then the three doors of the triangular room were kicked open and as the two shady figures finally got the courage to come out from under the triangular table they saw the three menacing faces and bodies of. ==============================================  
  
The gang had just reached the Arcade, Lita was the first to go in and she was not at all pleased at the sight that met her eyes. Andrew was with. with . Rita!!!! Lita turned around and burst out the door crashing into Rini who screamed and was pretty trampled but no one paid any attention to. "Lita come back!" shouted Raye and Mina as they chased her down the street, then suddenly Ami told Serena and Darien "I have got to go I need to study something. which I'm doing at school now. for a test on next week. uh bye!" Ami ran after Raye and Mina, leaving Serena and Darien with a screaming Rini. "You can't leave us here with her! It's not fair!" They screamed then noticing that Rini wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her Serena and Darien turned around slowly being careful to not make any noises that would disturb her then they turned and ran., but Rini was still lying on the ground crying she imagined everyone standing over her. "Rini, honey? Are you alright?" asked the imaginary Serena "Here let me pick you up Rini" said the imaginary Darien "Aw poor rini" chorused the 4 imaginary sailor senshi, then Rini felt cold and wet she opened her eyes and there was a dog licking her. She stood up looking rather annoyed and ran off into the distance (Thank God).  
  
=================================================  
  
Back in the triangular room the 2nd shady figure stared long and hard at the three menacing figures that had just entered the room, suddenly it clicked and he gasped "Tinkie Winkie, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and hey where's Po?". The three um menacing looking Teletubbies shrugged they obviously didn't know or care. Then the 2nd shady figure woke up and screamed at the 1st shady figure "I have just seen the future!" he ran over to the rooms door and said "This door was kicked open and." He was right the door was kicked open and he was also squashed behind it. The bright sun-light shone in blinding the 1st shady figure but then he heard it. that laugh. one thought ran through the shady figures mind it was "Oh God not her again"  
  
================================================  
  
Serena and Darien had caught up with the others and they were all going for a ride in Darien's car for no reason other than they have to be doing something to be in the story. They were headed well as far away from Rini as possible, the 6 approached the car and climbed in. 4 out of the 5 Sailor Senshi looked pretty excited. Ami wasn't one of them. Serena, Mina, Lita and Raye looked at each other and screamed in unison "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh Batman!", Ami then began to tell everyone why this just simply couldn't be the Bat Car, she was then stuffed out the sun-roof and told to "Say It". Ami gritted her teeth and said "To the Bat Cave!" Darien groaned and wore a look of despair on his face, Serena turned to him and said " Hey you started it! It's your car! ".  
  
=================================================  
  
Later on a roof top Artemis asked Luna "So what do you think the Five Warriors of Justice and that guy in a Tuxedo are up to?" Hmm what are they up to? Well, Mina was having a klutz attack while trying to make a cup of tea for her mom, Lita was cooking (Mmm Yummy), Raye was asking the Great Fire " O Great Fire when will I next get a date?", Ami was studying and she said to herself "Well now I've finished reading the dictionary!", Serena was doing absolutely nothing and Darien was sitting in his pyjama's wrapped in a bed sheet watching Spiderman and getting way too excited, he leapt up onto his bed and shouted "Pyjama Man can leap tall buildings, pyjama man can run really, really fast and most importantly Pyjama Man is a real superhero!" then Darien remembered he was actually a real superhero Tuxedo Mask, and that he didn't have to pretend. Oh come on whoever heard of Pyjama Man?. Luna replied to Artemis "Oh probably nothing" , then the two felines were whacked on the head with a stick and shoved into a basket. The hands holding the stick and basket belonged to Rini, she smiled and her smile gleamed and glittered it was shiny it was sparkly it was blinding it made me dizzy it ::thud::  
  
Chapter 2.. To come soon! 


End file.
